More than words
by Subaru Shojo
Summary: An Aoshi/Misao lover!!! An excellent couple with an excellent song!!! I think you got the idea when you read the title, just read and review.


More than words

More than words

By; Subaru Shôjo

An Aoshi/Misao fic, YEAH! I LOVE THIS MATCH!!! AND I ALSO LOVE THIS SONG!!!!

Al characters are property of Nobuhiro Watsuki-sama. And the song "More than words" it's FROM EXTREME!!! NOT FROM WESTLIFE OK!!!!!!

Gomen kudasai, back to the story…

Why was she feeling so depressed? She heard what she wanted to hear, the words that will bring her "happiness" and make her the most wonderful woman al over the world. But why? Why didn't she feel the things she expected? Maybe because he sounded so indifferent, so distant, like that he wouldn't care any less. Before that he was back to normal, always cool, always stony, what the heck was on his heart? Stones? Ice? Didn't he think about showing and not saying he loved her? 

_ _

_Saying I love you_

_Is not the words_

I want to hear from you

_It's not that I want you_

_Not to say,_

_but if you only knew_

_How easy it would be_

_to show me how you feel_
    
    _ _
    
     
    
    *FLASHBACK*

She was breathing heavy, her chest pounding, and her mouth open, still the rain washing all her sweat, and tears. Her arms, and part of her neck were tinted with blood, his and her blood. Still the pain wasn't so annoying as the broken heart was plunging hard into her soul. She covered below a tree, drawing up her knees hugging them tightly. Several chills went through her soul, seeing him almost dying, there…she had to do something, she did, but he scolded her, saying her that she was useless, she was insignificant. She saved him from the knives that were for him, stabbingher on her legs an part of her back. He pushed her away, carrying her in his strong arms. They were up in a tree, as the attacker searched them. Misao got a wicked smile, Aoshi glanced her dangerously, Misao only gulped and her brows met. "I told you not to get on my business, all right? I don't need you, you're just disturbing!!! Can't you get it!!!" he shouted her, anger visibly on his icy eyes. Aoshi now was searching for his attacker. Misao was going to cry but she stood up with all the strength barely had. And flew out of the sight of Aoshi, he turned around, not noticing her ki. He finished with his attacker, and rapidly followed the blood tracks. She was whimpering in pain, her head upon her knees. Aoshi got shocked as he saw her lamely figure, her body shaking and her cries almost hearable. He landed in front of her, and bent on his heels. Misao didn't want to see him, he hurt her very much.

"I'm sorry..." he said with his usual tone. Misao lifted her face, with a glint of hope on her blue-ocean eyes. Aoshi's face still in his stony mask. "I was worried about you, don't do that again" he said warning, Misao got up shouting him 

"Like if you would care!" Aoshi also stood up. "I care, you're my responsibility, I promised your father…" then Misao cut him out "You promised my father! But not me! So forget me! I free you from your oath!" she said walking back to the building. "I can't…" he said seriously, Misao stopped. "Because beyond my oath…I love you"he said not looking at her. His voice was so distant, and cold. Then he passed her by not even looking at her.

*END OF FLASHBACK*
    
     

More than words

_is all you have to do_

_to make it real_

_Then you wouldn't have to say_

_that you love me_

Cos I'd already know

Since that day, he ignored her all the time, at dinner, meal and breakfast. He wanted to be alone, he was avoiding her. That made her feel worse, did he mean it? Did he said those words for real?

_ _

_What would you do_

_if my heart was torn in two_

More than words

_to show you feel_

_That your love for me is real_

_What would you say_

_if I took those words away_

_Then you couldn't make things new_

_Just by saying I love you___

Didn't he saw the hurt in her eyes? What did those word mean? He loved her like a sister, like a daughter, like a woman…? She went to the temple to serve Aoshi's evening tea. Her hands were trembling, so was the tray, she had to show him, that she still cared, that she still loved him. It didn't make a difference when he say it, he was still the same. Misao was walking towards the temple, her shaky hands making some of the tea fall. Now, by the noise she was making, it was sure that he had noticed her.

His eyes still closed, and when he sensed Misao, when she got out of the building, his back tensed. He didn't need this, he avoided her because he didn't even know why he said that. He didn't even feel that, did he? He was so damn confused, her presence was stabbing his air, he heard when she left the tray beside him. He stiffed even more, trying to focus on his meditation. Misao gulped noticing Aoshi's indifference, she grabbed her hands cupping them in front of her chest, gripping them tightly, she opened her mouth, trying to say something, but no sound or word got out from her mouth. She gave up making her arms fall down her sides heavily. She lowered her head, but then there was a trembling on her shoulders, she clenched her fists. Without lifting her head, she said seriously.

"I…I…love you…" she said, holding her tears back. Aoshi opened one eye, he was shocked, but he could still held composure. He looked at her from the corner of his eye. "I don't…I don't love you…like a brother or a…a…father…I'm…I'm…" she was trembling now, little blood droplets were falling down from her grip. Aoshi cut her speech, again with emotionless voice. "Do you want anything more, Misao? Can't you see I'm meditating?" that struck her hard, very hard. She still held composure, her hands trembling furiously. Her pulse was high, and now she was panting, her head shaking miserably. She finally said with a shaky voice;

"No, no Aoshi-sama, I won't bother you anymore, no more…you'll…you soon won't notice my disturbing presence, I'm so sorry for everything, and thank you…for keeping my father's oath" with that her trembling figure walked through the door. It started to rain, a rainstorm, thunders crashing against the earth. Misao couldn't feel any droplet, now she couldn't feel anything but sadness, rejection…

_Now I've tried to_

_talk to you and make you understand_

_All you have to do_

_is close your eyes_

_And just reach out your hands_

_and touch me_

Hold me close

_don't ever let me go___

What the heck was he thinking about? She was declaring her pure love to him, and what did he do? Change the subject and break her heart…as always…Why was he doing that? Her meditating figure broke, his hands on his face.

What have I done? What have I done? Why does she love me? How could she love someone like me? After treating her like that, she deserves much better. What have I done? His hands digging on the depths of his hair. His eyes tightly closed, breathing heavily. Do I really love her? Did I really mean it? Those words…?? I don't know…I just…don't want…to lose her. He stood up, his head still hanging down, he saw the rainstorm, he didn't care. He walked through the merciless rain. Searching her…he found her, sitting miserably below a tree. Did I do that? Of course you did moron! What were you expecting, a happy child, before all the things you have done??!! Aoshi sighed as he approached to her trembling body.

"Misao…" His voice deep, and a little bit hurt. Misao slowly lifted up her head, with scary eyes. Gosh! He hated to look her like that, she was afraid of him. He sat beside her, Misao moved to avoid contact, Aoshi gulped, he up drawn a knee where he rested a hand, the other one over his leg. "I´m…sorry…I didn't mean it…" he murmured, Misao's were burning on fire. 

"You always didn't, but that's what you say, but it isn't what you mean. I get your point Aoshi-sama, I won't bother for your sake and for mine itself." She said rubbing her eyes angrily. Aoshi got shocked. Misao stood up, and Aoshi grabbed her obi. Misao went blank, he pulled her down, but his expression was faraway.

'Please Kami-sama! Not again!´ she thought as he scared the hell out of her. She was close to him, but not too close. He reached out his hand, and began caressing Misao's hand, who jolted way from him. She looked at him, he hid his face on those black bangs. He lowered more his head, Misao gulped and approached to him, she hold his limb hand and encircled it on hers. Aoshi was now the one who jumped at her touch. Misao giggled at this. Aoshi frowned and looked aside. Misao smiled tenderly. Aoshi eyed her, behind his black bangs, he relaxed just looking at her bright smile. For her it was so simple to smile, to laugh…to love…yes…he loves her, immensely. And he couldn't…

"Let those guys hurt you…I couldn't handle being without you" she finished. Was she talking? He only realized about the last words, the ones there were on his mind.

More than words

_is all I ever needed you to show_

_Then you wouldn't have to say_

_that you love me_

Cos I'd already know

_ _

"I know, and…I'm sorry…I just…don't…can't…live…" he murmured but nothing concrete got out from his mouth. Misao smiled even more.

"Yes…you told me, I guess…you…l-o-v-e…me like a child, like your imouto…" she said fading that beautiful smile. Aoshi looked at his gloved hand, little drops falling from it. Then he looked at her, fright on his eyes. She bit her bottom lip, her eyes looking down. 

'can't…I can't!! I'm blank, what should I say, I don't love her as a child neither as a younger sis. I lover her as the woman she is…but…how can I say that? I can't my tongue, my voice, everything it's paralyzed. 

What would you do

_if my heart was torn in two_

_More than words_

_to show you feel_

_That your love for me is real_

_What would you say_

_if I took those words away_

Then you couldn't make things new 

_Just by saying I love you_

_ _

"I….ii…iie…" he approached carefully whispering it to her ear. She trembled at his warm breath. No? what did he mean with no? Misao panicked again she moved away but Aoshi put his arm around her, getting her close to him, now she was scared. "Who are you?" she said trembling, this was NOT her Aoshi-sama. Aoshi wanted to laugh, really hard, but then he approached more, to show her, his love for her was real…not a child…not a sister…just Misao…Misao almost faint when he kissed her parted lips, caressing them slowly, sucking the drops that there were on it. Misao began caressing his cheek with light fingers, as he embraced her more, and tangling her hair on his fingers. Misao broke the kiss gasping some air, Aoshi was becoming closer but Misao placed her hand on his lips. "Don't cheat me, who are you? You're not Aoshi-sama!!" she growled. Aoshi half smiled and Misao frightened again. 

"I couldn't say what… I really feel…I don't know how…so…I proved that…I do…" he said loosening his grip. Misao hummed;

"I guess you don't kiss like that your sister or daughter, do you?" she said placing her hands on his chest. He embraced her again, resting his forehead on hers, she giggled softly.

"Aa…" he said simply. Now that was the Aoshi she knows. She stealed a feathery kiss from his lips, now her head on the hollow of his shoulder. He took her legs and carried her, at first she hanged tightly, then she relaxed. Aoshi was taking her home…in his arms…

"I rather this, more than words…" she whispered softly. A secret smile formed on his lips.

THE END

Thanks for everything!!! Please Review!!!


End file.
